


give me a try

by LNC



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Alpha! Chat Noir, Courtship, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, More emotions than anything, Omega! Ladybug, One-Sided Ninette, Pre-Animan, a/b/o dynamics, discussion of ~feelings~, heat - Freeform, think of it like a period babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/pseuds/LNC
Summary: Ladybug grapples with her unrequited crush and upcoming heat. Chat Noir offers an alternative.





	give me a try

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дай мне шанс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611552) by [SNL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNL/pseuds/SNL)

> This is a gift work to myself because I fucking love A/B/O but can't write smut to save my life so here is something emotionally fraught instead.
> 
> Thank you to the ever so lovely AlexSeanchai for helping me proof read this. I've been staring at it for weeks now and I need you all to just TAKE THIS as a labor of love that no one asked for.

Ladybug chafed at the tight fabric of her suit. Something she shouldn’t have been able to feel but did anyway. Tikki, bless her, was under the impression transforming helped take the edge off and Marinette never really had the heart to tell her otherwise.

“_Argh_!”

She rolled over, pressing her face against the cool beam of the Eiffel tower. She liked it here, up high and out of bounds, well and away from any wanderers by. And if the wind caught her scent and carried it over the city – well, let it. She was absolutely miserable– might as well let Paris know.

She _ hated _ this.

Like clockwork, every three months, there it was. Her goddamn heat with its goddamn cravings and urges and overwhelming _ ugh _.

She knew she should be at home, nesting, preparing for the inevitable. If her previous cycles were anything to go by she was due to enter delerium any day now. But she never was good at taking care of herself.

“Ah, I thought I heard a damsel in distress.”

Not like _ him _ anyways.

Ladybug snorted, the only acknowledgement she was willing to give her light-footed tomcat as he slinked into the space beside her. Chat Noir was all grins and hands and tail as he came into view.

“Wondered when you’d drag yourself out here.”

He clicked his tongue. “I’d say from the looks of things _ I’m _ not the one who’s been dragged.”

“Shut up.”

“But really, bug. You don’t look so great.”

Ladybug rolled over to scowl up at her partner. “Thanks.”

Chat laughed. “You know that’s not what I meant. If it’s any consolation you _ smell _ amazing.”

It shouldn’t have been. Not really. But she inwardly preened all the same.

_ Damn hormones. _

It was all she could do to resist returning the compliment. Ladybug would never admit it, but she absolutely _ adored _ Chat’s scent. Something like wind and silver and leather – three years into their partnership and she’d never _ really _ been able to put a name to it. 

Wild. He always smelled a little wild.

It made her feel itchy, calling out to deeper parts of her best left unexplored. Gave her dangerous ideas of taking him in, tucking him away someplace familiar and warm, and rolling around until his scent became hers became his and he didn’t smell so alone.

“No, what smells amazing is whatever you’ve got hidden behind your back.” Ladybug sat up, slowly, and grinned. “What did you bring me?”

“Why do you assume I’ve brought you anything?” He shook his head. “That’s very presumptuous.”

Not really. Not when he’d gotten into the habit of bringing her things like pastries and trinkets when her heats were coming on. It started with pain au chocolat, a favorite, and eventually left her with a treasure trove of silk scarves, handkerchiefs, and even a small satin pillow. Ladybug had a whole trunk full of Chat’s tokens, carefully kept apart from the rest of her nesting materials, and hidden away from her parents’ prying eyes. No one, not even Alya, had seen them.

She wouldn’t know how to explain them anyways.

The first time Chat brought her pastries she’d cried. It was an admitted overreaction on her part but it had been her first heat and she wasn’t used to the surge of hormones flooding her body. Chat, the poor boy, was horrified until she flung her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck, nuzzling that oh-so-terrifying place just beneath his ear.

“Thank you, Chaton.”

He’d made sure to bring her pastries ever since.

Ladybug leaned forward, hands fighting to reach around him. He merely swatted her away, easier now as her reflexes were slowing down. She gave up, pouting.

“Please,” She said, batting her lashes as best she could. It was something she’d seen Rose do at Juleka nearly half a dozen times and it always seemed to work for her. Between that and her Teen Omega monthly subscription (her father’s misguided but endearing attempt at support) and all of its “instructional” articles about _ making your pheromones work for you _ she thought she had the look down pat.

Chat snorted, but handed over the bag anyways. 

She squealed as she uncovered an eclair from one of the more expensive patisseries in the city. Mouthful of chocolate and creme, she sang his praises, the trouble of the day melting away like flaky pastry on her tongue.

At least, it _ was _until Chat stiffened, his demeanor shifting from affable to guarded in an instant.

His nostrils flared. “What’s _ that _?”

Confused, Ladybug followed his gaze to a piece of blue fabric folded neatly on her other side. She flinched as reminders of just exactly _ what _ had sent her out here tonight re-intruded on her hard earned peace.

It started at lunch.

Marinette remembered all too clearly watching Nino and Adrien’s frantic conversation from across the courtyard. Alya’s quiet teasing that they were talking about _ her _ . Her heart leaping in a belabored sort of way as the two pushed a brightly-wrapped gift back and forth to each other, wayward daydreams of Adrien coming over to declare his intentions, only for those thoughts to crash on the rocks of confusion as he pushed _ Nino _ in their direction. For a few brief moments as the rapidly blushing boy approached, she entertained the idea that he was coming over to talk to Alya– after all, they shared similar interests and a courtship there wasn’t completely outside the realm of possibilities– and Marinette was already turning to her friend when Nino reached them and practically shoved the gift into her hands.

“F-for you!” He said, dark cheeks flushing darker. “Your heat– for your rest. Your _ nest_! Oh god.”

Marinette barely had time to blink before he was pulling his cap down over his face and running away, leaving her and Alya stunned in his wake.

“That was… unexpected.” Her best friend said watching the dj rush off into the school, Adrien following close behind.

It was _ more _ than unexpected. It was completely left field.

And left her clutching what could only be called a _courting_ _gift_ as her thoughts spiralled out of control.

As far as she could remember Marinette had never received a courtship gift before. And by all accounts Nino was a great guy and a good friend. He was a beta and took to it well, his calm presence balancing out the larger more outspoken alphas in their class. But she’d never really thought of him like _ that _ before. Not when there was _ Adrien– _ Adrien who she had spent the better part of three years adoring. Adrien who smelled like fresh linen, summer, and cut grass. Adrien who she’d just watched _ encourage _ his best friend to march over here and declare his interest with...with...

“It’s a blanket, Chat.”

“I can _ see _ that.” He drawled. “Why do you have it?”

“I don’t know really. It was a… gift. From a friend.”

“A friend.”

“Yeah,” She frowned, fingering the blanket. “At least, that’s what I thought he was.”

“You don’t anymore?”

“No, it’s not that it’s just–” She sighed. “With my heat coming on and everything I guess he just thought I could do with another blanket.”

“That’s a courting gift.”

Yeah, it was.

Ladybug didn’t really understand just _ why _ she’d decided to bring it out with her tonight. She could have left it at home, stashed it in the linen closet, or hell put it with her other nesting materials as was intended. But somehow none of those options felt right.

Alya had been less than helpful on the matter and she was too embarrassed to ask Sabine what she thought she should do. And as Marinette was already coming out of her skin with hormones as it was she thought maybe a clear head and Ladybug would be able to provide her with answers.

Her brain was distressingly silent on the matter.

She let out a groan and rubbed her hands down her face.

“Chaaaat,” She whined, peeking through her fingers at him. “I don’t know what to do about it.”

He leaned back on his hands. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t _ know _ . That’s the problem! It’s just, _ ugh _ , no one’s ever... _ I’ve _ never… gotten something like this before.”

“What do you mean?”

Ladybug gestured towards the blanket. “You know. A courting gift. It’s my first one.”

“...Your first.” Chat echoed, sitting up. Ladybug nodded.

“Yeah. And like, I know what I’m _ supposed _ to do. I’m supposed to be thankful, accept it, and _ use _ it. But I don’t know, Chat. Accepting it from this friend just feels… wrong. Like I’m leading him on, you know?”

She turned to look at him, but he was facing out towards the city, forehead pinched into a frown.

“Chat?”

“I heard you, bug.” He said. She sighed. 

“I just don’t know anymore. What would you want?”

Chat laughed. Ladybug jabbed his side.

“Stooop. I’m serious.”

“I know you are. That’s what’s funny.”

_ Ooh _. She was too tired and achy and agitated for this.

She stood up, scowling. “Fine, don’t tell me. Have a goodnight Chat.”

He grabbed her arm, staying her. She watched him for a moment, but he wasn’t looking at her, focusing instead on the beam they were sitting on. She waited for him to say anything but when he didn’t she shook off his hand.

“_ Yes _?”

Chat picked at his claws. “Do you want to know what I’d want you to do if it were me or do you want me to tell you what I want _ you _ to do now?”

Leave it to Chat to be cryptic.

She sat back down, arranging herself so she was facing his side, straddling the beam. “Is there a difference?”

He laughed, a low, humorless thing. “Yeah. Yeah there is.”

She frowned. “Then I guess… I guess I want to know what _ you _ would want.”

“Well,” He said, carefully. “If it were me who’d given you a courting gift I’d want you to keep it.”

“Even if I didn’t feel the same way?”

He flinched, but nodded all the same. “Yeah. Yeah I would. Because, well, I bought the gift with you in mind.”

“Oh,” She said.

The itchy feeling came back full force and she shifted uncomfortably on the beam. Doing her best to ignore it she pressed further. “But that’s not what you want me to do?”

He looked at her then, eyes green and electric and glinting with some deep _ something _ she couldn’t or wouldn’t put a name to.

“It’s not really up to me is it, my lady.” When she pouted at him he just shook his head. “Sorry. I think this is something you’ll have to figure out for yourself.”

She let out an explosive sigh.

“This sucks. Being an omega _ sucks _ .” She leaned forward to thump her head against his shoulder. “You’re lucky you’re an alpha. _ You _ don’t have to deal with this kind of thing.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Yeah, well, I’d take it any day over my body going into what is essentially a pregnancy trap every three months. I’m seventeen I don’t want kids right now.”

Chat smiled. “You don’t think of settling down, LB? 

“Not like _ that _.” She snapped. Pulling away to wrinkle her nose at her partner, she continued. “Besides, who would I even do that with?”

He waggled his eyebrows. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Be serious. Even the guy I _ am _ interested in clearly doesn’t see me the same way.” She gestured towards the blanket with a scowl. “He practically threw his best friend at me today.”

_ Adrien. _

His name still whispered across her heart, but it was tainted now. Everything was tainted. If Nino liked her enough to give her courting gifts there’s no way Adrien would be remotely interested.

And damn her hormones to hell if she were going to cry about it _ again _ tonight. At least not in front of her partner.

Chat seemed to read enough of her distress all the same. He reached out and squeezed her hand, ignoring her quiet sniffling.

“You want to know,” He said, voice low as he slotted their fingers together. “What one of the nicest things about my costume is?”

Grateful for the shift in topic, she gave a wobbly smile.

“The tail?”

“No,” He said. “The pockets.”

She snorted. “Don’t remind me. It’s _ criminal _ that Tikki doesn’t give me any storage.”

Chat continued playing with her fingers. She let him, his touch helping center her growing restlessness as the evening wore on. A static sort of jitteriness she felt from her hair to her toes– an unpleasant all-consuming urge to just… _ do _ threatening to overwhelm her.

Do what exactly she wasn’t sure. But if being touchy with Chat helped take the edge off well, she wasn’t going to complain.

He laughed.

“They _ do _ come in handy. Let me carry things I normally couldn’t.”

“Like pastries?” She grinned.

“Among other things.”

Things like scarves and little silk pillows and heating bags. A clumsily embroidered handkerchief with a jagged green cat paw in the corner. A thermos full of hot lavender tea. The list went on and on.

A rush of feeling overcame her then, tears once again welling up in her eyes. Gods she really did have a wonderful partner.

_ “I’m _ definitely a fan.” She murmured, squeezing his hand.

Chat grimaced. “Yeah, well. I’ve never been able to carry anything big before but…”

She waited for him to continue, but he didn’t. Ladybug watched as he dropped her hand in favor of running his own through his hair, making even more of a mess of it. It found the back of his neck and stayed there, grip tight.

“_But? _” She prompted.

Abruptly, Chat swung around to mimic her position, legs straddling the beam. He was suddenly close, _ very _ close. Ladybug blinked and leaned back to put some distance between them.

“What do you do with all of it?” He asked. “With all of those things I bring you?”

“I–” She paused. “They’re in my closet.”

“_And? _” He pressed. “Do you use them?”

Uneasy, she deflected.“Why are you asking?”

“Come on, buginette. It’s an easy question. Do you _ use _ them?”

She blushed and cursed herself for it. 

She had no reason to be embarrassed– they were _ her _ gifts. So what if she put them in her den? And so what if Chat Noir knew? That’s probably what he intended them for anyways. So why did admitting it out loud to her partner make it feel more… just _ more _.

Best brazen her way through it and leave the feeling to be examined at a later date. _ Like never _.

“Of course I do,” She said, spine stiff as she held his gaze.

“Oh,” He said, softly, eyes even softer. “That’s… that’s good.”

But Ladybug wasn’t so sure. Not when he was looking at her like _ that _.

“Can I ask you something else?”

_ No _, self preservation screamed. Warily, she nodded.

“What makes me different?”

_ Abort. Abort. Abort _.

“What?” She said, stupidly.

Chat leaned forward and reached for her hands. “What makes my gifts any different than that blanket?”

Shocked, she pulled away, laughing shakily, “Chat, what are you talking about?”

“I just–” His hands lay outstretched on the beam between them where she’d dropped him. His claws tap-tapped at the metal. “If you think _ that _ was your first courting gift then I’ve been doing something wrong.”

He couldn’t have knocked the air out of her faster if he’d punched her in the stomach. Courting. This was about _ courting _. His pastries, the fabric, his late night patrols before her heat– they were all byproducts of Chat’s desire to… for…

_ Her_.

“I– you…”

Suddenly light-headed, her own hands fell to the beam, just out of reach of Chat’s.

He laughed, nervous.

“I thought– god, I don’t know what I thought. That maybe you were letting me down easy. Ignoring my intentions on purpose. Just… being kind?” His eyes watered. “I can’t believe you didn’t know.”

“Chat,” She whispered, not unkindly. “I… I like someone else.”

He shook his head. “I know. Someone who doesn’t even appreciate you.”

“Hey,” She chided, softly. “That’s not fair.”

In Adrien’s defense he was probably just as oblivious to her feelings as she’d been to Nino’s.

And Chat’s, apparently.

The simmering itchy feeling was back full force as he gently took her hands and lifted them to his lips.

“_ I _ appreciate you. I _ adore _ you.” He murmured.

“Oh,” She breathed.

His eyes were wide and nervous and filled with a sad sort of hope that made her want to pull him to her, hide him away, someplace safe, someplace warm.

_ God help her_.

“I’m not asking you to make a decision.” He said, oblivious to her inner turmoil. “That wouldn’t be– I know you would need time. But just… if you can. Consider it. Consider _ me _.”

Ladybug fought the urge to give in to hysteria.

Consider _ Chat_? 

Consider her stubborn, flirty, irresponsible tomcat? Consider her level-headed, earnest, loyal friend? The thought was no more foreign than it was terrifying.

Consider bringing him home, introducing him to her parents, introducing him to her _ den _ . Draping him in handkerchiefs and scarves and well-worn blankets and silk pillows. Spending time with him, spending her _ heats _ with him. Hands on hips on thighs and teeth on lips on ears on neck. _ Biting _ him and claiming him and being claimed in return. Sharing heat and sheets and hearts.

It wasn’t hard to imagine and wasn’t that just the scariest thought of all.

Chat was already all over her home, her nest… her heart? She suspected she wouldn’t have to search her feelings very far to find him there.

“Ladybug?” He whispered, eyes wide and searching.

She realized she’d been leaning in then, her face inches away from his.

_ What will it take for you to _ see _ me? _ They seemed to ask.

She was seeing him now.

Steeling herself, Ladybug brought her trembling hands to his face.

“Hold still,” She said and he listened, a little too well. “Breathe.”

Chat took a shaky breath, watching with dilated pupils as she came closer and closer until they were nose to nose.

“Hi,” She murmured.

“H-hi.”

Brushing their noses together, Ladybug detoured to his cheek to his jaw to his throat, grazing the space just beneath his ear where his scent was the thickest. Wind and silver and leather.

_ Wild _.

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and her suit was sticky and tight and altogether too much at once as the restless aimless itching surged over her, purpose locked. Chat’s breath stuttered to a halt and his hands fell useless to his lap as her lips grazed his skin, pressing the lightest of kisses there.

“My lady?” He asked, breathless and eager and wondering.

“Maybe, Chaton.” She said, slowly pulling back to meet his eyes.

“Yeah?”

Ladybug smiled. “I’ll consider it.”


End file.
